


Slimy and Cold

by cuddlesome



Series: Reylo Monster Week [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ahch-To, Animal Death, Canon Universe, Cecaelias, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Monster Rey, Teeth, Tentacles, Touchy-Feely, you've heard of tentacle sex now get ready for tentacle cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesome/pseuds/cuddlesome
Summary: The mirror cave chews Rey up and spits her back out looking like something else.





	Slimy and Cold

This punishment is probably meant to be a show of irony. Always reaching out in different directions for love she can’t have. Or perhaps it’s just a muddled messy result of the long line of clones of herself refusing incorrectly back into one. Regardless, the result is the same.

 

Luke finds her first, climbing through the seaweed-encircled hole on a rope rather than falling into the water as she had. He looks so disappointed and that somehow hurts more than anything. Rey curls in on herself in a vain attempt to look small. She can’t even bring herself to address him. The cold of the mirror cave and the dark side bites deep into her body.

 

“Did you find what you wanted?” Luke asks.

 

“Why would I want this?”

 

Her tentacles twitch once before coiling tight again.

 

Luke has no answer and soon he leaves, unable to keep looking at her. Rey has been some level of filthy most of her life, but she feels more unclean than ever with her salt-encrusted hair and the thin coat of slime on her newly-formed tentacles. She knows she should attempt to swim out into the storm to try to get clean. Using her changed body seems wrong, though, like it will further solidify its existence.

 

The tentacles are an icy, dusty blue like the surface of the mirror in the cave. Moving them feels disgustingly natural, as if she’s always had them. She tries not to get used to them in the vain hope that she’ll be able to get rid of them. It’s more difficult to ignore the sharp teeth pricking at her lips and the slats in the side of her neck.

 

After a time—the passage of night and day is impossible to gauge except for the rise and fall of the tide, something she doesn’t understand—Rey catches some fish with the Force and kills them by bashing their heads with a stone. She does not have any desire to learn how to use her new appendages, though she has little choice about using the razor-sharp teeth the dark side imbued her with. Raw fish is disgusting, but she isn’t used to starving anymore like on Jakku. Her belly had gone the slightest bit soft and suddenly she lost her ability to cope without food for long periods. She is disgusted with how easily she adapts to the new source of food.

 

This is how Kylo discovers her—tearing into a fish’s flesh with her sharpened teeth, the circumference of her mouth already smeared with blood from the last one. Rey freezes when she hears the distinct silence that always accompanies their bonding, the mouthful of slippery meat cold on her tongue.

 

She swallows with great difficulty and throws the remainder of the fish into the water, where its corpse floats in a growing cloud of red.

 

“Stop looking at me like that,” Rey says, her voice far weaker than she would have liked.

 

He takes a step forward, then another, halting as if he expects the twisted image of Rey before him to melt away.

 

She realizes as he gets closer that with the change she’s gotten bigger than he is. Much bigger. If she could stand on top of her tentacles, she would tower over him. At the moment, though, she resembles little more than a bundle at his feet.

 

Kylo crouches in front of her. Rey shrinks back against the translucent wall of the mirror cave. She looks away and scrubs at her mouth with her wrist in an attempt to get rid of the blood.

 

“I told you to stop looking at me like that,” she repeats, tentacles twitching.

 

Something instinctual urges Rey to grab him and squeeze until he can’t look at anything anymore. She feels sick. Her organs have experienced a change that allows her to keep her meal down, but her monstrous body didn’t account for the discomfort that comes with Kylo Ren’s gaze.

 

“What happened?” He finally asks, then begins to muse theories to himself, like he always does. “Did you stumble into an area heavy with the dark side? Did you go all the way in and get thrown back out like this? That probably should have killed you. A lot of things should have killed you.”

 

He takes off one of his gloves. Rey realizes a moment too late that he plans to touch her, but for whatever reason she doesn’t object. Maybe on some level she’s just as curious as he is.

 

Kylo reaches out to touch one of her tentacles, first at the narrow tip, then along where it begins to thicken at the middle. It wriggles and trembles beneath his touch. His pale hand feels warm and soft. More out of instinct than anything else, Rey wraps a tentacle tip loosely around his wrist in an effort to halt his progress.

 

He seems to think she’s soft, too, because he muses aloud that her new appendages feel like velvet. Kylo changes his grip to squeeze.

 

“They’re strong... but beautiful.” He says it with near-reverence, as if talking about a well-crafted lightsaber.

 

“They’re slimy and cold, don’t sugarcoat it,” Rey says, reaching up with another tentacle and slicking it across his face in an attempt to disgust him.

 

She doesn’t have suction cups like some of the creatures she had seen swimming around Ahch-To, but she wishes she did. Leaving another mark on Kylo Ren’s face, even a temporary one, might make her feel better. He shivers a bit, but his expression is still colored by wonder.

 

“I wish you’d gotten these cursed things instead, since you like them so much,” Rey says.

 

She wishes a lot of things. At the moment her deepest, darkest wish is that Kylo had shown up with his lightsaber blazing and chopped off her monstrous new body parts one by one. It would have justified hating him and gotten rid of the tentacles both in one fell swoop.

 

Instead, Kylo looks at her with the same amount of desire he always has.

 

“If I had them, I’d wrap you up and never let you go,” he says.

 

At the center of her gelid tentacles, Rey feels sudden warmth. That particular part of her anatomy is still the same. It only increases as he proves his point by pulling Rey against him. She hangs limp in his grasp at first, but then, because she just can't help herself and he's so warm, she hugs him back. Rey's extra limbs wind around every available area offered by his body, slicking against the dark fabric around his arms, legs, thick, thick chest. Soon enough he's absolutely covered in her. That huge body doesn't seem so intimidating when it's locked up. She can feel his pulse against her limbs, feel the swell and fall of his breathing like the tide.

 

"Would you wrap me up like this?" Rey asks.

 

"Exactly like this."

 

Kylo slides one hand off of her back in favor of petting the fat base of one of the tentacles that is now in the position to crush him, if she wanted. Why doesn't she? His hand on her is soothing and paradoxically aggravating. Her grasp on him wriggles and writhes with animosity that doesn't seem to phase him a bit.

 

“How can you stand to touch me, Ben? To be touched by me?” Rey bares the sharpened teeth at him, so very close to his face. “Can't you see that now I’m a—”

 

Her throat closes up.

 

“A monster?” Kylo asks. “We make quite the pair, then, don’t we?”


End file.
